Fallout: Equestria - Frozen Skies
Frozen Skies is a side story of Fallout: Equestria, set approximately half a year before the events of the original. It is told through a journal narrative, specifically a notebook that has been written in as the story progresses. Several perspectives are explored, identified by chapters labeled as "Paralogues," however the primary narrator is an Enclave Junior NCO named Snap Roll. Written by Relentless. Synopsis Just over two centuries ago, the climax of the Great War unleashed the terrible potential of pony kind, bringing forth the ruination of all. Balefire scorched the land of Equestria, and in one fiery instant the bones and hopes of a people mixed with ash and radiation of the newly created wasteland. A calmness swept the land. Yet it was not to last. In the sky, the shattered remnants of pegasi civilization survived by isolating their cities behind veils of clouds and blinding their people with lies about the surface world. Underground, thousands were spared the ravages of the apocalypse in shelters known as Stables. As the Stables opened and resources began to run short in the skies, ponies set out across the ruined land once again. And war, war followed in their wake. It did not take long for stories to abound of an area deep in the northern mountains, unscathed by the holocaust that consumed the world. Yet this land was not without scars of its own, dark secrets buried beneath the snow waiting to be unearthed. Remnants of a bygone age. Setting The story is set in the Frozen North of Equestria. During the war, the area was sparcely populated at best - however, this meant that while the area experienced severe fallout during the years following The Great War, the area was largely untouched by direct balefire attack. The land is comparatively untainted by necromantic energies of the Zebras, and attempts at self-sufficient farming have met with limited success, slowly drawing ponies North. Unfortunately, the perpetual cloud cover imposed by the Enclave limits the growing season quite substantially. In addition, intense snowstorms periodically sweep the land, forcing all but the desperate indoors. Factions vie for territory, bleeding their last as they fight over the final scraps of society. Characters (in progress) Enclave * Snap Roll * Tailwind * Nosedive - Wastelanders * Chess - * Grace - * Bernard - * Fade Steel Rangers * Paladin Vanilla Rose - * Knight Blueberry Twist - * Tart - * Star Paladin Strawberry Cheesequake - Stable 247 * Crafter Odds * Spring Breeze - * Gold Card - Lobos Carmesim * * Red Eye * Ebb - * Griff - * Jasmine - Factions (in progress) The Grand Pegasus Enclave - Steel Rangers - Red Eye - Lobos Carmesim - Stable 247 - Locations (in progress) Neighvarro Last Stop - The last remaining Waystation of the wartime Celestia line, which once upon a time ran South all the way through Canterlot, Ponyville, and beyond. Now, it serves as the furthest North a functioning train can reach, forcing those who wish to travel to head through the pass guarded by Fort Neighson on foot. It is staffed by Chess, and his daughter Grace. Stable 247 Fort Neighson - One of the primary Steel Ranger training bases established during the Great War, the fortress stands permanent vigil over one the few traversable mountain paths into Southern Equestria. Neighson was intended to be a bastion in the North against any ground-based attempt to invade the Canterlot region, however it was completed shortly before the period in which the Zebras began to heavily utilize Dragons and Griffon mercenaries. On the Equestrian side, the Skyguard - Raptors and what would eventually become Enclave power armour began to take precidence. Neighson had gone from a lynchpin in the North to an easily avoided obstacle. A side effect of this is that when the bombs fell, Neighson was never directly targeted, as it wasn't seen as a priority target, nor even a particularly large population base. In the time since, Neighson has dominated the surrounding area, with artillery pieces large enough to place shells many kilometers away from the fortress itself, anti-aircraft armament sufficient to bloody the nose of any attempted assault by the Enclave. Under the cover of the guns of Neighson, life has begun to take root again, and the few remaining descendants of the original garrison are determined to keep it that way. Trotwynd Iron Junction Writing Team Frozen Skies is the collaborative product of a writing team rather than an individual writer. Key characters are often roleplayed by various members of the team, and the overall narrative is controlled by Belmor. Relentless - Snap Roll (and occasional others) Cpt_Doel - Fade SilentBaboon - Crafter Odds Belmor - Just about everyone/thing else External Links The story can be viewed on Fimfiction . Category:Fallout: Equestria Side Story Category:Fallout: Equestria - Frozen Skies Category:In Progress Side stories